Young Love
by leoandpiperluva
Summary: This is set about 15 years in the future of season 7. It mainly focuses on Chris and his new charge Paris. Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Babysitter

This is set about 15 years in the future of season 7. It mainly focuses on Chris an Paris getting together. Piper and Leo are still together (Leo is human) and have Wyatt, Chris and a daughter named Melinda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters except for Paris who is my character.

Paris looked up at the manor and smiled. It was the only place that felt like home since she moved to America to attend Magic School 2 months ago. She remembered the day she was told she was a witch, and remembered knowing her life wouldn't be the same again.

**Flashback**  
_Paris was walking to the train station , she hated walking in the dark on her own but she had had a fight with her boyfriend and had stormed off. Suddenly a large man appeared out of no where right in front her, she tried to scream but nothing would come out.  
'Come here witch' the man screeched  
Did he just call me a witch she thought he must be insane. This is when the man charged at her she threw her hands up in defence and fire flew from her hands and hit the man square in the chest. He screamed in pain and exploded in flames. She panicked. ' OMGD OMGD I just killed someone. I'm a murderer!'  
_This is when Chris had arrived and explained her new destiny as a witch. She was so grateful to Chris he had kept her sane. He wasn't just her whitelighter an friend she loved him, but he obviously doesn't know that.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Piper

'Paris Hi, sorry to rush but we are running late as usual' she said quickly 'LEO' she yelled  
Leo came from downstairs Paris smiled at Leo as he greeted her. Suddenly she heard someone scream her name she turned towards the stairs an saw Melinda running towards her and hugged her

'Hey Sweet Pea how ya doing'  
'I orbed today' she said excitedly, 'all on my own'  
'Well done bet your brothers were proud'  
'Chris was, Wyatt got annoyed cuz I kinda orbed in on him and his girlfriend' she said with a cheeky grin.  
After Piper and Leo left for their night out, Melinda watched Paris excitedly as Paris turned fire into shapes of animals. At this moment Chris orbed into the doorway and smiled, Paris was babysitting again. He loved it when she babysat his little sister it meant he could spend more time with Paris. He had only known her for a short while but they had become great friends but what she didn't know is he liked her more than a friend. He loved her. He loved everything about her. The way her long dark hair fell over shoulders, the way her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she was happy, and what she was doing right now, making people laugh. His thoughts of Paris were interrupted as a demon shimmered in behind Paris.

'Look out' Chris screamed  
Paris turned and saw the demon she threw him across the room with her telekinesis and told Melinda to put up her force field. Melinda sat inside her force field looking frightened as Chris and Paris battled the demon. With one last flame throw from Paris the demon finally exploded. When Melinda knew it was safe she let down the force field and ran up to Paris and hugged her.

'Don't worry Sweet Pea he's gone' she said soothingly

Melinda loved it when Paris uses her nickname she made up for her. 'Come on it's time for you to go to bed . She lifted Melinda up and carried her to her room. After Paris read Melinda a story she quietly closed her door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Chris was cooking.  
'Smells good' she said  
'Pasta your favourite thought you deserve it after a hard night of demon vanquishes'  
'That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear 2 months ago'  
' You should never say never especially now your a witch' he said with the smile that always gave her butterflies.

After eating Paris and Chris were clearing the table, when they both reached for the same plate and brushed each others hands. They both looked at each other and leaned forwards, when they heard a door slam shut they pulled away quickly feeling embarrassed not sure what had just happened. Piper and Leo entered he kitchen smiling. 'So how did things go' Piper asked.  
'Well we had a guest but we vanquished him, luckily Chris was here' Paris explained with a smile  
'Are you guys ok' Leo said concerned  
Chris gave his dad a look 'No dad it was truly awful, I have never vanquished a demon before' he added with his trademark sarcasm  
'Don't start with the sarcasm Chris, why don't you orb Paris home'  
'OK Dad' He held his hand out his hand to Paris and bowed ' Your carriage awaits Madame'  
'Stop fooling around Chris' Paris said giggling and they both left in a swirl of blue orbs


	2. Sweet dreams

Hey guys I would really appreciate some reviews to see if I actually know what I'm doing lol.

Piper and Leo together (Leo is a Whitelighter again) have Chris (15) , Wyatt (16) and Melinda (5)  
Paige and Kyle (he is still a whitelighter) are together - have two twin daughters Pearl and Posy age 6  
Phoebe and Jayden ( he is a witch has the power of supernatural speed and invisibility) have a daughter Prudence age 7

Chapter two - sweet dreams

A demon shimmered into a dark, dingy cave and bowed deeply to the demon standing in front of him. The demon in charge was called Vindar, and was a very powerful demon. He looked at his minion and said in a deep voice ' Is he back'  
'No my lord, he was killed by the second son and the babysitter'  
'Babysitter?' he asked

'Yes my lord she holds great powers of the elements, I saw the whole thing no one will be able to get the girl when she is around, she is almost as powerful as the charmed ones and she is new to the craft.  
'Then maybe my focus has been on the wrong person, the power of the elements is a much better power than the force field of the child'  
'And my Lord how do you expect to get the powers of the witch, without killing her first'

'By making her weak enough to steal them from her, I have made a poison which will put her into a deep sleep and put her into a nightmare world where she sees all the evil happening in the city, death, starvation, rape everything. It will make her so scared, weak all I have to do is a simple spell to steal her powers' he said with an evil sneer  
'But my Lord, why don't you just do the spell' the minion said confused  
'Because if she is as powerful as you said she was she will be able to fight the spell, and besides what's the fun in that?'  
As Vindar said this he walked and grabbed an athame and ran his fingers along the blade before dipping it into the bubbling cauldron on the other side of the lair. The cauldron hissed as he lifted the athame which was now covered in poison.  
'Take this and stab the girl with it the poison will slowly work it's way into the body and all we have to do is wait' he laughed wickedly 'Now go' he said with authority  
The lower level demon bowed and shimmered out  
'And let the nightmares begin' Vindar said to himself

(Inside the Manor)

Cheerful laughter could be heard all through the manor.  
'Did you see his face' Paris said with tears running down her face  
' What before or after you turned him into a pig' Chris replied gasping for air  
'It was not my fault I dropped the potions I was making, but I will have to remember what I put in them, who would guess that there combined they can turn an annoying potion teacher into a pig' she burst out laughing again as she said it  
'I know but Aunt Paige looked pissed'  
'I know but she let me off with a warning and I have to baby-sit Pearl and Posy next Saturday, not that I mind, she added quickly but they always orb off. They think it's funny and I can't exactly follow them'  
Chris smiled at the thought of her running around the city looking for them, 'I'll help if you want, that way we can follow them together' They smiled at each other.  
But the moment was cut short as the demon shimmered in,  
'Hello Witch'  
'Goodbye demon' Paris replied confidently as she threw fire at the him. He dodge out the way and shimmered behind Chris.

'NO' She screamed as she pushed Chris out of the way the demon stabbed her with the athame she looked down and saw the blood and fell to the ground. Chris stood up and blew up the demon. He ran over to Paris and held her

'Paris come on don't die' he said desperately  
'DAD, Wyatt, somebody help'


	3. Poisonous Slumber

Chapter three - Poisonous Slumber

Chris was holing a dying Paris screaming for help. He signed a sign of relief as he saw white orbs. His mum, dad and Melinda appeared.

'Honey what's wro-- OMGD' Piper screamed as she saw Paris. Melinda started crying.

'Melinda go to your Aunt Phoebe's'  
'But mom' she protested  
'Now Melinda'

Melinda took one more look at Paris and orbed out.

'Dad is she going to be ok' Chris said with tears in his eyes as Leo pulled out the athame and laid it aside and healed her. She just can't die he thought I never got a chance to tell her how I feel.

Suddenly Paris woke with a start and gasped for air. 'Oh thank god' Chris said as he pulled Paris into a hug. 'Are you ok? Never do that again. Never try and save my life again'

'Wait? What? ' Piper stuttered 'What happened?'  
Chris quickly explained what happened as he helped Paris to her feet.  
'Are you sure your ok?' Chris said fussing over Paris

'Yes I'm fine' Paris said annoyed 'I just feel a bit …..' Paris didn't get to finish her sentence as she swayed grabbing her stomach in pain and fell to the floor in a faint. Leo and Chris leaped forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

'Dad hurry'

Leo tried to heal her but it wasn't working. He gave up and looked at Chris.

'Dad why are you stopping?'  
'I can't heal her'  
'NO YOU HAVE TO HEAL HER!' he screamed

At that moment Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

'Is she ok? Melinda said she was dead' Phoebe said quickly without taking a breath  
'She's unconscious, Leo can't heal her. Where's Melinda?' Piper replied

'She's with the girls and Kyle, she's fine'

Phoebe looked over at her youngest nephew, and saw the pain in his eyes, what was worse still she could feel his pain. Only at times like this when her family were feeling strong emotions, could she feel it with her power. They had all taken a potion when she had received her empathy power. But now she was overwhelmed with Chris' pain and….no it couldn't be ..love! He loves her! She looked at him sympathetically. She looked down to the floor and spotted the athame.

'What's that' she said pointing to the weapon  
'It's what the demon used to stab her' Chris replied near tears again

Phoebe lent down and picked it up and was thrown into a premonition

_She saw the athame being dipped into a cauldron by a ugly looking demon, who laughing at the pain he planned to cause._

As she came out of the vision everyone's eyes were on her

'What did you see' Paige asked

'The demon dipping the athame into a cauldron which was filled with poison. Quick we have to go the Book and find out what the poison does. Chris why don't you take Paris to my room, get her more comfortable. We have a demon to vanquish.' she said in a determined voice.

Chris orbed Paris upstairs and the others went to the attic to I.D the demon.

Chris laid Paris on the bed and sat beside holding her hand.

'You better wake up soon, who else is going to be my partner in crime and turn teachers into pigs and chase my young cousins all over town.' he said with a smile. ' I promise I will kill who ever did this to you' he said in a serious tone

Suddenly Paris let out a blood curdling scream

'No no leave her alone Nooooooooo!'

Chris shook Paris to try and wake her.

'What's wrong?' Paige said as she ran into the room  
'I don't know she just started screaming' Chris replied with a concerned look on his face.

_What they didn't know was she was watching evil happening throughout the city. Demons, humans all hurting each other. She had just watched a young boy being beaten by his father and was now watching a man fighting for his life against a demon, she screamed as she saw the man go up in flames._

Paige and Chris tried to soothe her as Leo entered the room closely followed by Phoebe and Piper.

'We know who the demon is. He is called Vindar and he steals the powers of powerful witches, but it says he doesn't kill the witch to steal their powers, he weakens them, makes them vulnerable any means possible.' Leo read from the book.

'Does it say anything about the poison' Chris said

'No it must be one of his methods'

Phoebe moved over to Paris to help Paige and Chris and was thrown into yet another vision.

_She was seeing what Paris was seeing and she didn't like it. Fear flooded through her as she was pulled out of the premonition. _She started crying.

'That poor girl' she whimpered 'She's being forced to watch … watch ……..watch such horrible things, people being murdered, tortured, I don't know how she can do it.'

Chris turned to Paris and looked at her with love and respect in his eyes.

'Is there a way to vanquish him' he said without looking away from Paris.

'There's a potion' Leo said looking at his son.

'Then make it' Chris replied sounding slightly angry ' We have a demon to kill'

Everyone left Chris and Paris alone and headed to the kitchen. Phoebe took one more look at her nephew before following the others.

Paris moaned as the nightmare continued. Chris had never felt so helpless. All he could do was watch her in pain.

Hey guys I hope you like it I'll write more son. Please review!


	4. Reliving a Nightmare

Thank you to Chris fanatic69 for reviewing. You are the first person, so thank you.

Chapter three - Reliving a Nightmare

**(Paris' nightmare)**

_Paris was still watching painful images when suddenly everything shifted. She had been in this place before but where? Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. It was a memory. Her memory. This is where she used to live, and she knew what was coming next, and it made her shiver in fright. She didn't want to relive this but the poison running through her veins made her carry on walking. That's when she saw them. Her parents lying in a pool of blood on the living room floor, she wanted to scream but nothing would come out. She then moved with the memory desperately searching for her younger brothers. Even though she knew she didn't want to find them because she knew what she would see would scar her for life. She entered her brothers room and saw their pale lifeless bodies on the floor. They had been stabbed in the chest, their eyes still open in fear. "They came for you." A small voice said behind her she turned to see the ghost of her young brother. She fell to her knees in shock. "They came for you" he repeated. "They were some sort of demons, they were so scary we heard mommy and daddy scream then they came for us. You must go. They will be back for you." Then he was gone. Guilt tore through her, it was HER fault her family was dead. If she had been here, they would have taken it and her family could have been spared! It was her worst nightmare something no one could imagine and she was forced to relive it. Again and again and again…….the nightmare just kept replaying in her mind. Someone was trying to torture her and they were succeeding._

The only thing keeping her sane was hearing Chris' voice. She could just hear it over the torture of the nightmare.

**(What was happening as Paris had this recurring nightmare/memory)**

Chris was holding Paris hand and whispering reassuring words to her. He was in tears when he realised she was reliving her family's death. He remembered back to the day he felt her pain. He had been in the middle of a class when he fell to the floor, pain flooding through him. He knew it was Paris and orbed out of the lesson leaving a lot of confused people staring at the spot he had been. But they went on as usual he was a Halliwell after all. He orbed to her house and saw her cowering in a corner, he looked around to see her brothers lying on the floor. He went over to try and heal them, even though he knew it was too late. "It's my fault". He turned around to see Paris tears running down her cheeks looking at him. "They were after me, but I wasn't here so they killed them instead". He had taken her home, and got her into magic school. It was six months later and she was obviously still upset about the event, but with help from Chris, Wyatt and the charmed ones they had managed to find the demons and avenge her family's death together. But now the monster who did this was forcing her to relive it. They were going to pay!

With that he kissed her forehead and said:

"I promise I'm going to kill them. Whatever the cost, even if I die in the process." He takes one more look at her and orbs to the attic. He sees his mom and aunts. "Chris are you ok" his mom asked. "Uh ye I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Paris while I grab something to eat" he said innocently. "Um sure, the potions done and we've located Vindar so whenever your ready, you can keep an eye on Paris and we will go vanquish him" Paige said. "Sure sounds great to me" Chris replied. Phoebe looked at him confused, he didn't seem as upset anymore, something had changed, but she shrugged off the feeling. He orbed out but reappeared back in the attic as soon as his mom and aunts walked out towards Phoebe's room. He grabbed as many potion bottles as he could and walked over to the map and saw where the crystal was pointing. With one determined look he orbed out ready to vanquish.

He orbed in front of Vindar.

"I was waiting for you. I knew you would come. That's the problem with mortals they put their heart before brains. You think I would stick around. I want the girls powers not yours"

Before Chris had the chance to throw the potion. Vindar snapped his fingers and demons appeared, and surrounded Chris.

"Have fun. Oh and no orbing" Vindar said with a sneer he threw a potion at Chris and shimmered out. Chris backed away into a corner desperately trying to orb.

**What do you guys think? Please review I'll write more as soon as I get reviews.**


	5. Happy ending to a hell of a day

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the bed next to Paris, they could all tell from her face she was in pain and every now and then she would let out a scream or start mumblings pleas of helplessness.

'The poor girl I couldn't even imagine going through this' Paige said sympathetically

'Yeah well I saw what she had to look at. Nobody should go through that especially her, she hasn't done anything wrong.' Phoebe replied.

'Good never does anything wrong yet somehow we still get punished. She was just trying to save Chris' Piper said with respect for Paris

'Chris' Paris mumbled 'No'

'Wait did she just say Chris' Piper said surprised

Suddenly Vindar shimmered into the room 'Hello ladies' with a wave of his arm he threw the sisters across the room. Piper tried to blow him up but it just made him stumble. 'Now now is that a way to treat a guess' he said with an evil grin.

**(Paris' nightmare)**

_Paris was on the floor watching her brother's ghost as the vision shifted yet again and she saw Chris cowering in a corner with demons coming towards him. For some reason he couldn't orb, something was wrong. He desperately started throwing demons against the wall with his telekinesis and tried to blow them up but they just kept coming! She had to help him. She had to get out of this nightmare and only she could do it. She could hear the battle the sisters were having around her, and she knew it was her fault! She wasn't going to let anyone else die because of her!_

Slowly Paris opened her eyes as she fought against the poison and focused on what was going on around her. She saw Phoebe try and kick the demon but ended up being thrown across the room, Piper was laying unconscious and Paige was desperately trying to wake her up. She slowly sat up and looked at Vindar. 'You looking for me'.

'How did you wake up' he said in shock

'Cuz mortals follow their hearts' she said confidently as she threw fire from her hands an watched as the demon screamed in pain and finally disappeared.

'Paige hurry we have to get to Chris he's in trouble'

'What about Piper?'

'Phoebe stay with her and call Leo to heal her. Paige hurry we don't have much time'

Paige grabbed hold of Paris and orbed to Chris.

'OMGD' Paige screamed as she saw Chris fighting for his life

'What are we going to do, there's no way we can fight all of these demons' Paris said clearly frightened.

'Well we have to do something quick, the easiest option will be a spell. But you're going to have to help me.'

'How?'

'Just start rhyming. Ok lets see ummmm,

All the evil in my mist,

Make it so they no longer exist.' Paige started to say

The demons started turning around as they heard Paige chanting and a demon grabbed her. Paris was left alone, she started to panic but saw demons going towards Paige and Chris and knew she was the only one who could save the,.

'ALL THE EVIL IN MY MIST,

MAKE IT SO THEY NO LONGR EXSIT!

TAKE THEM TO WHERE EVIL DWELLS,

BANISH THIS DEMONS STRAIGHT TO HELL!' Paris covered her face as demons started going up in flames.

'I can't believed that worked' she said relieved. She heard Chris groan in pain and ran over to him. 'Are you ok?'

'I am now' he said as he did that smile she loved.

'Good work, didn't know you had it in you.' Paris turned around to see Paige smiling at her.

'Thanks couldn't have done it without'

'Hey hate to break up the moment but do you think we could get home I'm in some serious need of healing.' Chris said obviously in pain.

'Oh right sorry' Paige held onto Paris and Chris and orbed to the manor.

**(Later on in Chris room)**

'Knock, knock can I come in' Paris said  
'Sure. How you feeling?'  
'Shouldn't I be asking you that question.'  
Chris looked down smiling. 'Guess I screwed up huh, I just wanted to help you. I'd rather die than let anything happen to you!'  
'And you nearly did' she said in a disapproving tone. But her face softened as she said 'But it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.' she leant in and kissed him. They pulled apart  
'I should save you more often' Chris said cheekily  
she smiled 'well I better get going I've got to go baby-sit your little orbing cousins'  
'Well I'm coming too, I promised didn't I?'  
'Well lets get going'  
Chris pulled into a hug and kissed her one more time before orbing to his aunts house. This day had definitely got better he thought.

Ok so not my best chapter but let me know what you think.


	6. authors note

Ok i have decided to end the story there where Paris and Chris get

together cuz i think it was the point of the story to get them

together.I am going to write a sequel further in the future where

Paris and Chris have children so look out for that.

luv leoandpiperluva


End file.
